The Boy in The Box
by HannaHazzard
Summary: Steve wakes from a deep sleep in the ice after five years. When all is set, he does his best to befriend a lost little boy he hasn't seen since the day he was born. AU with young Tony and adult Steve


_Hey everyone. This here I wrote on a whim when I rembered the movie 'martian child'. The movie doesn't have a lot to do with this, and it's not really an au, but the idea with the boy in the box is from it, just saying.  
_

_Other than that, it's totally an au. Tony was born earlier, Steve came back earlier, Bucky too. Steve only went into the ice after Tony was born and only for five years. _

_This has nothing to do with my godfather verse, but still has little Tony and godfather steve. yeah._

_waytopretty did the honour of betaing this, all the rest you can blame on me. Thanks Faiza xx_

* * *

**The Boy in The Box**

"Hey, do you remember me? I was here yesterday."

Steve slowly sat down on the floor and up against the wall. He had learnt to keep his distance. Yesterday he had come too close, and now he only had the privilege to vaguely see the boy inside his self made home, a big cardboard box.

"I am sorry about yesterday, I will give you space."

He held up his notebook. The teddy bear he brought yesterday was still sitting on the dresser where he had left it yesterday. "Mrs Emmy said you like to draw things. I like to draw too."

Nothing.

"I don't mind if you don't want to talk, but I'd really like to be your friend, if you'd let me."

Noth- wait! A little movement in the dark, there was still hope yet.

"I told you about me being away for a long time, right? I've been going through the city today, trying to feel at home again. My friend Peggy, she's a big help. She's been here for me ever since I came back."

He proceeded to do exactly what he did yesterday. He just sat there and talked to Tony, even if he gave no indication of listening to him. It was better than spending the time in silence and this way, maybe Tony would get used to him.

He talked to him for about an hour, telling him this and that, before he decided it was time to leave for the day.

"Ok buddy, I have to go now, but I promise, I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" Steve stood up, but as expected he didn't get an answer. "Well, I'll leave the notebook here on the desk. See you tomorrow, Tony."

* * *

"_How long?"_

"_Six years, Steve." Peggy said, her hands folded together, twitching uneasily. She had been chosen to talk to Steve. He had only started to regain his consciousness yesterday and today he was already fully awake and ready to leave the hospital. Not that the doctors would allow him to._

"Six_ years?" Steve looked pale and shocked, and maybe not ready to leave yet at all. She could understand that of course. She couldn't imagine falling into icy water, prepared to die only to wake up six years after. A lot had changed._

"_Bucky will be back in a few days. We have informed him that we found you. He's on a mission in France."_

_She had already told him that Bucky was in fact not dead either. That was the only good news he's received so far. The best news. He couldn't wait to see him again._

"_Mission?" Steve rubbed his forehead with his hand, his other hand was clutching the blankets as if the hold alone would keep him in the here and now. An hour ago he had been ready to get out of here, to get back home and sleep for a few days at least. Now though, now he wasn't sure he was ready to face the world outside, this new world, and he never wanted to sleep again. "What mission? You said the war was over. That we won." _

"_And we did. But there is still a lot to do. The world has to heal."_

* * *

"I brought ice cream, today. Mrs Emmy said you liked chocolate and pistachio," Steve said and moved from his cross-legged position at the other end of the room to slowly moving towards the big box. He tried to make himself as small and unthreatening as possible, as he shoved the small cup of ice cream to the opening of the box. A short glance upwards and he could only barely see the silhouette of the boy at the far end of the box, which was on its side today. He quickly moved back to his previous sitting place.

"Yesterday my best friend came back, you know, Bucky. I told you about him, we were friends since we were kids," Steve said conversationally, taking a spoonful of his own vanilla ice cream. "It was great seeing him again." A small hand came out of the shadows and snatched the ice cream cup up, quickly retreating back into his safe hole.

The soldier smiled around his spoon and gave a small sight of relief. Maybe he was making progress.

"I'd like you to meet him sometime," Steve said cautiously, quickly retreating when the cardboard box moved as if the boy inside jerked. "Not right now of course, just.. Sometime."

The cup of ice cream was pushed back out of the box and Steve frowned.

"_No_." The box rattled again. "Oh god, sorry. I just the ice cream is not a bribe, Tony. You can eat it and still not meet my friend. You can have it and you don't have to do anything you don't want."

No reaction.

"Please, you'd make me really happy if you finished the ice cream. No obligations."

Damn, he really needed to think about his words. Tony was still not taking back his cup.

"This whole thing came out wrong, I think. How about, I go for now, and you can eat your ice cream when you're alone in peace."

Steve made to stand up, but to his big surprise, Tony took the cup back quickly. He even saw a few tufts of brown hair.

"Okay. I'll stay and we can both enjoy our ice cream. I brought a book with me, thought I'd read to you a bit."

Steve had been about to tell Tony some stories of him and Bucky, but now he thought that wasn't such a great idea.

"The book is called _'Alice in Wonderland'_, I think you'll like it. My mom used to read it to me."

"_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?_'"* Steve read for the next hour, finishing his ice cream in the first 10 minutes.

From inside Tony's little home came nothing, but Steve had learned that 'nothing' was a good reaction. It was a sign that the kid sat quietly and did something, or just listened, like now.

When he finished the chapter, Steve decided to call it a day. He didn't want to overwhelm Tony with his presence, who was used to staying alone, and he'd promised Bucky to meet him for dinner.

"Alright kiddo, I'll continue tomorrow if you like." He stood up and collected his own and the empty cup Tony had pushed back out again. "See you tomorrow. I'll be here at three, like always," he said and knocked on the box softly.

As he left the room, he could swear he heard a soft knock in return.

* * *

"_What about the Stark family?" Steve asked. He'd woken five days ago and up to now he had mostly spent his time with Peggy. He appreciated her being here for him and understood that Bucky couldn't be here yet, but he didn't understand why Howard and Maria hadn't shown yet. _

_They had become pretty good friends before Steve went into the ice, and he was sure they'd visit him if they could. After five days now, he had his suspicions. They were confirmed when Peggy avoided his eyes and bit her lip. He sighed and looked down at his blanket._

"_Howard and Maria died, two years ago in a car crash. I'm sorry, Steve."_

_The soldier nodded solemnly, blinking his eyes, doing his best not to cry. He had expected it, after all. _

"_What about Tony?" God, the poor kid. Peggy didn't say anything about him, so maybe he was still alive. Even though he couldn't help it, he cursed himself for not being there for him. They had made Steve his godfather. Steve had agreed to take care of him should anything happen to them. _

_Maybe he could make up for it, get in touch with the boy._

"_Who?" Peggy frowned._

"_Tony, their kid," Steve looked back at her. _

"_I-I don't," Peggy looked so confused, then Steve remembered. Peggy hadn't been that close to the Starks, maybe they hadn't announced Tony yet and she just didn't know. He had assumed that everyone knew about the last Stark after their death though. _

"_Is Mr Stane still around? Both of us knew about Tony. He's probably taken him in, or he knows where he is. I'd like to talk to him." Steve had a very bad feeling about all of this. And Peggy looked at him like something was wrong with him._

"_Peggy, I'm not making this up, I was there for the birth. They made me his godfather. They kept Tony's birth quiet because they didn't want him so exposed too soon. Howard had papers though. I'm sure Mr Stane will-"_

"_Steve, Stane, Obadiah Stane had spoken at the Starks family funeral. He took over Howard's company since there wasn't an heir to take it. There is no child."_

_No, he was sure it wasn't something he had dreamed in the ice. He had been there, he had held the newborn in his arms._

"_I want to talk to Stane." he said with a grim face. This wasn't a question anymore, he needed to talk to the man._

"_No," Peggy said firmly, "You're supposed to rest here for a few more days. I'll go talk to him. He doesn't even know you're back yet. Howard never stopped looking for you, soon after his death however, Stane, that bastard, stopped the search. Claming it was a lost cause. He doesn't know we continued. At least I think he doesn't."_

* * *

"'_It is the same thing with you,' said the Hatter, and here the conversation dropped, and the party sat silent for a minute, while Alice thought over all she could remember about ravens and writing-desks, which wasn't much._

_The Hatter was the first to break the silence. 'What day of the month is it?' he said, turning to Alice: he had taken his watch out of his pocket, and was looking at it uneasily, shaking it every now and then, and holding it to his ear._

_Alice considered a little, and then said 'the fourth.'_

_'Two days wrong!' sighed the Hatter. 'I told you butter wouldn't suit the works!' he added looking angrily at the March Hare._

_'It was the BEST butter,' the March Hare meekly replied."*_* Steve read out loud, hoping Tony would enjoy the story as much as he had when he was younger.

He was positive now that he was making progress. Today, for the first time since Steve brought them two weeks ago, the Teddy and the notebook were missing from the dresser. Steve could see one soft leg peeking from the box. He didn't mention it, but it brightened his mood considerably.

He was about to continue when the door opened and a woman with glasses and brown hair entered. Steve had guessed her to be in her forties. "Hello Captain Rogers, Tony," she greeted both of them, for which Steve was grateful. She turned to only him though, when she continued, "there is a phone call for you, Captain."

"Alright, Mrs Emmy. Thank you" Steve nodded, and she left again with a small smile.

Steve had retrieved the original files Stane had foolishly kept, for which Steve was eternally grateful. In those papers, Steve was named Tony's godfather. He was officially the boy's guardian, and he would like nothing more than to sweep the boy up in his arms and take him away from this place. Keep him safe and loved.

However, he didn't want to just snatch him from the place he'd lived in for the last two years. Not when Tony didn't know him at all and wouldn't feel safe with.

"Tony, I'll be right back, ok?"

He didn't get a response, as expected, and was about to leave, when a tiny hand reached out from the box, holding a banana skin out. He didn't put it on the ground like usual when he wanted Steve to take something. He was holding it out for him to take from his hands.

Steve was shocked, to say the least, but he slowly approached and reached out to take the peel.

The small, pale hand shook slightly, like Tony was afraid of what Steve would do, now that he was offering his hand. Steve did nothing but put his own hand under the skin and waited for Tony to drop it.

"Thank you," the Captain said with feeling, so grateful that Tony had made an effort to reach out to him.

* * *

"_Stane is in custody. We know where Tony is," Peggy said, before she was even fully in the room. _

_Steve put down his book at once and gave her his full attention. _

"_He admitted that he gave him to an orphanage, since it was only him who knew about Tony, he thought it was the perfect solution. Well, him, a doctor and a lawyer who have received a lot of money, three years ago. Charges go against them too. Tony would have gone to the orphanage anyway of course, if no one would have stepped up to take him, but Stane brought him away without telling anyone his identity, so he would have full reign over the company and he didn't have to hand it over once Anthony hit a certain age."_

"_Do you know where he is?"_

"_I do. Stane told us, after some persuasion," she smiled._

* * *

"You're late today, Captain Rogers."

Steve was halted just as he rushed through the back entrance of the building. He had been stuck in a meeting and then taken a different route; the back entrance had been closer.

"I know, I know," Steve said, shaking his head to get rid of the water running down his neck. It was raining heavily outside. "Has he been waiting?" Steve had been a constant for almost a month now, Tony knew exactly when he came each day, and lately he was always waiting in his room.

Mrs Emmy looked at him with sympathetic eyes, then motioned with her hand to follow her. Steve did with a frown.

They passed Tony room and continued on to the main entrance. She pointed out of the window, and Steve's heart broke instantaneously.

Outside stood a lone cardboard box, the peephole Tony used when he was walking around with it faced the parking lot. The top of the box was already drenched through from the sudden rain.

While a small part of him was so happy that Tony actually cared if he showed up or not, he mainly felt sad for the boy who probably thought Steve wouldn't come.

Without further word, Steve opened the door and hurried outside. Carefully he knocked on the side of the box, to announce his presence, before moving to the hole.

"Hey there, pal," he greeted and crouched down to look inside. Through the light behind him he could even see the kid a bit. To his horror he saw wet cheeks and burning eyes. "Oh Tony, I'm so sorry, I was held up. I came as fast as I could and I promise I'll do my best to come on time from now on, okay?" Tony sniffed inside, but gave a small nod. "And even if I'm late or for unforeseen circumstances I won't make it, Tony, I want you to know I'll always come back for you, alright?" He didn't get a nod this time, but a small shrug and averted eyes. "I will and someday, you'll believe me. You just wait." Another small shrug, but this time Steve could swear he saw a hint of a smile. Steve beamed back, not caring that he was now drenched through.

"How about we go back inside, hmm? The rain is a bit chilly," Steve said, not letting go of the smile.

Despite the lousy weather, this day seemed to hold nothing but sunshine for Steve. Tony had already interacted more with him than ever before, and he had another surprise for him. The cardboard box didn't have just one hole anymore, but a second on the other side. A pale hand emerged from it, followed by the arm. Up to the elbow Tony reached out and made a grabbing motion. Steve didn't want to do anything wrong, but since he hadn't offered anything yet, this could only mean one thing. Slowly he reached out with his own hand and took a hold of Tony's. It was the first time he was allowed to touch him and he held his breath, waiting for what Tony would do next.

Small fingers wrapped around Steve's bigger one and then the box lifted a bit off the ground, small feet appearing and the kid turned with the box, tugging Steve along as he headed back inside.

Maybe it wouldn't be long anymore until he could take him home.

* * *

"_What do you want to do now, Steve?" _

"_What do you mean?" Steve looked at Peggy, not knowing what she was referring to. _

"_About Tony?"_

"_I'll go to him, now that we know where he's at," he said, frowning. Of course he would._

"_Are you sure you're able to raise a child?" _

"_No, I'm not. But is anyone ever really sure? I'll just.. Look I feel bad enough that I wasn't there when he needed me. When he was born, I held him in my arms and swore to myself I'd do what I could to protect this innocent life, this cute little boy. And I will."_

"_I just don't want you to rush into this because you feel guilty or anything. I mean he doesn't know you and you don't know him."_

"_Peggy," Steve rubbed his face with his hand, "I have thought about this. Long and thoroughly. I'll meet him and if we get along then that's great. But if he doesn't like me and is happier there, then I just hope we can be at least friends."_

"_Since you are so sure, I'll do everything in my power to help you," she said with conviction. _

"_Thank you, Peggy."_

* * *

It was a beautiful day today, the sun was shining and it was too warm to stay inside. Steve managed to convince Tony to go outside with him. Kind of.

They were outside sure, but Tony was still emerged in his usual shelter. While the other children run around, shrieking with laughter as they chased each other, Steve sat on the dirty ground and Tony sat in his toppled over box opposite of him.

"This ball belongs to Bucky, so we have to be real careful with it." Steve rolled the baseball over to Tony and watched it disappear in the shadows, before rolling back out to his own hands. "He always whines and sulks if something happens to his things."

He rolled the ball back, but this time it didn't quite manage the rim of the box, coming to a halt just in front of the opening. Sighing, he was about to move and pick it up, but he stopped short when the box shook and Tony crawled to the opening on all fours.

Holding his breath, Steve expected him to snatch the ball up and crawl back, but the boy squinted a bit at the sunlight before sitting down cross-legged at the opening, still a bit in the shadows because he was still inside but clear to see nonetheless. Pale skin and light brown hair. A loose red shirt with black pants.

Tony looked at him for a moment, but when Steve said nothing he took the ball and rolled it back to the blond. Despite his shock, Steve caught the ball easily and after holding on to it for a moment, he rolled it back.

"It's good to see you," he finally managed.

He got the most beautiful smile in return

* * *

"_So it's true? Stark had a kid?" Bucky asked, biting into his burger. _

"_Yeah, it's true, and Stane the bastard pushed him into an orphanage. He could keep the name Tony, but otherwise the bastard must have hoped he'd vanish into the system. And he would have been right," Steve said angrily, biting his own piece out of the burger. "God, if I could get my hands on him, I'd strangle him. You didn't see him, Buck! He's so withdrawn, he has retreated into a damn cardboard box."_

"_Why?"_

"_I think he feels safe in there. He's not accepted by the other children of the house. I don't know what he remembers from his time at home, but it must have been tough to lose his parents and then end up in the orphanage at this young age. I don't know," he threw his burger back on the plate, not hungry anymore. He knew that a lot of innocent children suffered the same fate, but to him this was different. He should have been there. _

"_Mrs Emmy said he has been with another family for a short amount of time, but they couldn't deal with him, and she wasn't allowed to give me any specifics, but they weren't all that nice, as it turned out. Tony hadn't spoken from the beginning, but only after that he started to seek refuge in, well, in those boxes of his."_

"_I'd have gotten him out if I had known," Bucky murmured, taking another, smaller, bite. _

"_I know," Steve buried his face in his hand, "I know. I- They kept him secret because they wanted to protect him from the media and people who'd use him, at least up to a certain age. I knew, and at the time, I agreed with Howard. I can't help but feel guilty about it now. If he'd been made public, the official Stark heir, then Stane wouldn't have been able to throw some money at the problem and send him away." _

_Steve rubbed his eyes, afraid tears of frustration would leave him if he didn't. "We have to get him out, Buck. He belongs with me."_

* * *

A high pitched scream set him running before he knew it. He would have run to help no matter who needed him, but somehow, even though he never heard Tony utter a word, he knew it was him.

The door to Tony's room was open and children had gathered around the entrance, watching what was happening inside.

"Hey!" he pushed through the kids and barged into the room, the scream didn't lessen at all. Two of the workers were inside Tony's room, one was holding a kicking and screaming Tony up by the waist, while another was ripping Tony's cardboard box apart. _"What the hell are you doing?" _

He marched up to the man holding Tony, and snatched the kid away from him, setting him carefully on the floor. The box was already in two when he stopped the other man, grabbing his wrist angrily. "Stop that," he hissed.

Tony has stopped his screaming and was now breathing heavily to catch his breath. Small fingers buried themselves in the cloth of his pants, clinging tightly. The man who had held Tony had quickly left the room.

Steve wanted to shout and shake the man in front of him for scaring Tony like that and destroying his box, but with Tony hanging on to him like that he didn't want to make any sudden movements.

He didn't let go of the wrist in his hand though. "Again, what are you doing? This was not what I wanted to come back to."

"You think I did?" the man said angrily, trying to pull his wrist free. "I came back from leave and have to hear that the freak is still in his stupid box, and he even has the audacity to steal from the other kids."

"_What_ did you just call him?" Steve let go of the wrist so abruptly that the man stumbled back, he quickly grabbed him again by his lapels.

"What is going on here?" Leonia Emmy stood in the door with her hands on her hips. Behind her the man that had fled earlier peeked over her shoulder and other children tried to get a peek around her skirt. "Captain Rogers, let go of Mr Hamilton at once!"

Steve hesitated a moment, even tightened his grip, but when Tony's tightened as well around his leg, he slowly let go of Hamilton.

"Good," she said, and her posture relaxed slightly, "now, Mr Charles, take the children away."

The man who had been holding Tony before nodded curtly and ushered the children away.

Stepping back a bit, Steve made a bold move and scooped Tony up in his arms. He knew that this could destroy everything again, but at this moment he trusted none of the people here.

Tony made a surprised noise but to Steve's immense relief he made no moves to get down again. Didn't reach out either, he stayed stiff in Steve's hold, but he would take what he got.

"Hamilton, what happened?" Mrs Emmy was usually a kind and friendly woman, but she did not like it when someone messed with her kids. "You're not even here for a day and you are already causing trouble again."

"Ma'am, with all due respect." To Steve, he didn't look like he had any respect, "I have received complains by other children that the brat was stealing their stuff."

Steve frowned, he may not know Tony very well, but was damn sure the kid would not steal the others things, he always stayed as far away from them as he could. A small finger poked his cheek to gain his attention, so he looked to the kid. Tony shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, I know," Steve reassured quietly and rubbed Tony's back.

Steve was about to defend his godson, but Mrs Emmy spoke before he could.

"Even if that was the case, you don't have the right to apply any sort of punishment," Emmy snapped, "I have had it with your behaviour. What did you do with his box?!"

Tony shrunk together with every shout, by now he was reaching out, grabbing on to Steve's shoulder.

"Ma'am," Steve interrupted firmly, "could you maybe settle this somewhere else?" It wasn't really a question.

"No, look," Hamilton snapped, "two kids told me Tony took their book and bear. And look what I found in his little hidey hole!" the man pushed the teddy bear and the Alice in Wonderland book forward with his foot, smiling smugly.

Steve was ready to punch him. Steve leaned down to pick the two items up. Tony stretched out a tentative hand for the bear and Steve gave it to him immediately, trying to smile reassuringly, then he opened the books first page and held it under Hamilton's nose. "Read."

Hamilton pursed his lips and nodded. 'Property of Steven Rogers' probably convinced him of his error.

"I gave Tony those things. The thing is, even if you were right and he had taken anything from those other children, you would still be in the wrong. How dare you touch him? How dare you destroy his safe haven?"

"I-"

"Leave." Steve didn't want to sound to threatening, he didn't want to scare Tony, but the way Hamilton scrambled out of the room, he may not have succeeded.

"Mrs Emmy? Would you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Of course. I'll need to have a talk with Hamilton now anyway."

After she left, Steve sat down on his usual place beside the door, slowly sliding down the wall.

Tony scrambled from his hold - Steve immediately felt the loss - and walked over to his box.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not going like he'd planned, but he didn't want to leave Tony here any longer. He'd leave the choice up to him.

"Tony?"

It was heartbreaking to see him try to put his box together, and Steve had to admit he was out of his league here. He thought he'd bring Tony to come out of the box on his own, in time. Steve knew he wasn't in it _all_ the time. He slept in his bed, he went to the bathroom and he had to eat at the table. But otherwise he spend his time in there, and it was cruel to take this from him before he was ready.

As Tony turned the pieces to make them fit back together, Steve noticed for the first time that almost every part of the inside was covered with numbers and other scribbles.

"Tony," he said again and moved closer to the boy to get a better sight. Tony flinched back immediately, hugging the teddy he still held around its neck closer to himself. Steve took a step back and held his hands up to show that he meant no harm. "I just want to take a look. What did you write down?"

Tony hesitate a moment, but showed him a piece with numbers, mathematical equations Steve didn't know a kid Tony's age would know. "Wow, where did you learn all this?"

Tony cocked his head and pointed at the Alice in Wonderland book.

"From books?"

Tony nodded and then shoved another piece of his box to Steve. A grin spread on the soldiers face and he ran his hand over the small piece of art. It was just a corner of the box, but it was enough to warm Steve's heart.

Tony had drawn Steve in front of a house and beside him was a cardboard box with feet. It was a childish drawing, sure, with Steve as more or less a stick figure, but it was beautiful. Steve was part of Tony safe place.

"Tony?" the boy looked up to him with big brown eyes, "Tony, would you like to come home with me?"

Tony looked at him and Steve feared he'd just crawl back into a dark corner, but to his immense relief, Tony sat down beside him on the ground, shuffling closer until his shoulder pressed into Steve's side. The Captain held his breath. He had been brave earlier by picking him up, but he didn't want to push his luck too far.

"You'd live with me. You'd have your own room again, but the rest you will have to share with me," Steve said with a smile. "I can give you another box, if you want, but I'd really prefer it if I could see you all the time." Holding his breath, he did reach out and prayed the touch was welcome. He wrapped his arm around the small form at his side and he only dared to breathe again when Tony leaned further into him.

"Yes."

* * *

"_Is he not able to talk," Steve asked, sipping the tea Mrs Emmy, the leader of the orphanage prepared. She seems nice, Steve is glad of that at least. "Or does he just chose not to?"_

"_We are not sure. Physically, the doctor sees nothing wrong with him. When he came here, he didn't talk, but since he is quite ahead in other things, like writing and reading, and he reacts and understands when you talk to him, it is possible that he can, but is not doing so. Maybe the trauma of what happened before he was brought here caused his vow of silence. We don't know."_

_The Captain nodded and took another mouthful of tea, "is he seeing a therapist?"_

"_Sometimes, not as often as one would like. Captain Rogers, we have too many children here and not enough workers or the means to look after them the way they deserve. It is frustrating and you have no idea how sad this makes me, but at the moment it doesn't look like this is about to change." Mrs Emmy admitted, crossing her hands on the table. "Sir, according to this paperwork, you have every right to take him away from this place, and since you are here, I assume you are willing to take him in. I implore you, take him, give him a better life then he'll have here. He is.. Difficult. I showed him to some potential parents, but you can imagine they weren't too eager to take him in, despite his fairly young age. Except the pair we've already talked about."_

_Maybe he should feel bad, but right now, he was glad none of the few people who had been searching to take a child in had chosen Tony. Maybe he would have gotten a loving family then, which would have been great, but then Steve wouldn't have been able to find him. He might have but he wouldn't have been able to take him. It would have been cruel to take him from that family._

"_Yes, I would like to take him. His parents made me his godfather and, as it was their wish, I really want to be his guardian, to adopt him."_

"_We want the best for our children, even if we are not necessarily able to give it them, can I give you some advice?"_

"_Please."_

"_It's better if you wait longer than normal to take him with you, Captain. He is very reclusive. As we already covered, he doesn't talk, but he also doesn't really communicate with the other children here. They don't like him, to be frank. I've heard a lot of insults I'd rather not repeat. He is also the only child who has his own room, we tried to pair him with others, but the last time it ended with a nasty fight." She sighed, remembering the bloody noses and black eyes. The only positive thing she had gotten out of it was the realization that Tony could stand up for himself if necessary. "So take your time, let him get to know you, and you him of course. I'm sorry but I don't think it'll be easy."_

_Steve pursed his lips and nodded. The things worth doing never were easy and he had planned to let Tony get used to him first, anyway._

"_Would you show me his room now, Ma'am?"_

"_Of course," she nodded and stood before she stopped and looked him in the eyes, "Please have patience, Captain Rogers."_

* * *

"Tony come on, we are going to be late," Steve called out, shoving a pancake onto Tony's plate.

"Coming!"

They have lived together for a year and a half now and Steve can proudly say that Tony has made a lot of progress. His social skills were still lacking, but he was open with Steve and got along with Bucky and Peggy too.

School had been hard at first, but now Steve knew Tony enjoyed the chance to learn new things and he even found a friend, James.

SHIELD had helped Steve from the beginning, to clear everything with Tony's identity. When he turned 21, a lot of money would be waiting for him and a company, if he chose to accept it.

Steve has started to work for SHIELD as well, but he was seldom taking any big missions, and only at all if Bucky or Peggy were there to look after Tony.

"Pancakes are getting cold!"

"Pancakes," Tony crowed and came rushing out of the bathroom, making Steve grin as he prepared his own.

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Yes," Tony rolled his eyes, picking up his fork before he even sat on his chair.

"Washed behind your ears?"

"Uncle Steve, I got it."

"Alright." The Captain served his own breakfast, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the boy's head. Tony grinned up at him with his mouth full of pancake.

"Can James come over today?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Can he?" Tony asked again after he had dutifully swallowed his mouthful.

"He may. If his parent's have nothing against it."

"Awesome," Tony said, mouth already stuffed again.

An old, taped together cardboard box still stood in Tony's room, but by now it was filled with cables, old radios and other devices he used for spare parts.

They were doing alright.

* * *

"_Tony?" Mrs Emmy knocked on the half open door before entering. Steve followed cautiously, a bit nervous. He wanted to make a good first impression, but had zero experience with kids. _

"_Tony? There is someone I'd like you to meet."_

_She was crouched in front of an upturned dirty cardboard box. Steve frowned, and looked around for Tony, his eyes falling at last on the box._

"_This is Steve Rogers and he would really like to meet you," she smiled in front of a hole in the box. Steve could hear clothes ruffling, but otherwise no peep._

_Mrs Emmy stood up and went to Steve, who had kept his distance for now. _

"_I'll leave you to it, Captain. Good luck." She patted his shoulder and left. "Oh, and he just got a new box, so don't worry he doesn't always have the same."_

_Steve shuffled his feet for a moment, then slowly made his way to the box. A small light shone inside the box but when Steve neared the small hole, it clicked out quickly. He caught a short glance at the kid, short brown hair and dark eyes, with very pale skin, so Steve assumed he spent a lot of time inside this box. _

"_Hey there, I'm Steve," he repeated his name, "I'd like us to be friends."_

* * *

*Excerpt from 'Alice in Wonderland' Chapter I from Lewis Carroll

**Excerpt from 'Alice in Wonderland' Chapter VII. A Mad Tea-Party from Lewis Carroll


End file.
